Tokaj
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Northern Hungary Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Tokaj | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = János Májer | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 29.18 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 110 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4514 | population_as_of = 1 Jan. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 171.12 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 3810 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.tokaj.hu/ | footnotes = }} Tokaj is a historical town in Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County, Northern Hungary Region, 54 kilometers from county capital Miskolc. It is the centre of the famous Tokaj-Hegyalja wine district where the world famous Tokaji wine is produced. Tokai, a region of Cape Town, is named after the nearby mountains' resemblance to the hills of Tokaj-Hegyalja. History The wine-growing area was first mentioned by the name Tokaj in 1067. The town itself was first mentioned in documents in 1353. Its first castle was a motte, which was destroyed during the Mongol invasion of Hungary. By the 14th century the town already had a stone castle, belonging to the Diósgyőr estate. After 1450 Tokaj was the property of the Hunyadi family, so after Matthias Hunyadi became king, the town became a royal estate. In 1705 Francis II Rákóczi ordered the castle to be destroyed. After the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 the town prospered, but when the world wars came, it suffered a lot, lost its importance and its town status. Even its role in wine trade was taken over by Sátoraljaújhely. Tokaj was granted town status again in 1986 and it started to prosper again. Now the town is a popular tourist attraction. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Tokaj is twinned with: * Binyamina-Giv'at Ada, Israel * Cormons, Italy * Dej, Romania * Oestrich-Winkel, Germany * Rust, Austria File:Tokaj.varoshaza.jpg|City center File:Interior of Roman Catholic Church in Tokaj.JPG|Interior of Roman Catholic Church File:Jewish cemetery, Tokaj.JPG|Jewish cemetery File:Tokaj-Hegyalja.jpg|Tokaj wine region File:River Tisza in winter with Tokaj bridge - Hungary.jpg|River Tisza in winter with Tokaj bridge External links * Official Site * Tokaj and the Historic Wine Region - tourism information * Gallery * Aerial photographs * Tokaj at funiq.hu Category:Tokaj Category:Settlements in Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén County